


wind

by V_Sundaresan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Canon Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, KageHina Week, Karasuno, Love, M/M, Poetic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Sundaresan/pseuds/V_Sundaresan
Summary: Hinata's stomach felt as it did whenever he was about to use the bathroom, but came across his intimidating opponents. Quite ironic that was, considering he should not fear Kageyama anymore. In fact, they aided each other more now than ever. Hinata thought maybe he should tell Kageyama this, or not.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	wind

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short - but this is my first fic! I will be posting more because I love to write about these two :)

It was too cold outside for it to be spring.

Hinata burst out the gym doors and felt the slight burn of the chilling wind. He and his team just had a heart-wrenching meeting discussing their losses in their latest tournaments, to which Hinata took especially poorly. He hated losing.

He hated some other things just as much: finding out somebody ate his portion of food, having to study for an hours-long exam and finally, keeping his feelings locked inside of him. The short boy was naturally expressive and wanted to give and show passion and love whenever he could. 

Hinata looked back to see Kageyama walking out the doors as well, his head angling down as if looking at his feet was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.They were the last two to exit, as usual. The sharp air cut against Hinata, almost prompting him to say something to his setter. 

Hinata's stomach felt as it did whenever he was about to use the bathroom, but came across his intimidating opponents. Quite ironic that was, considering he should not fear Kageyama anymore. In fact, they aided each other more now than ever. Hinata thought maybe he should tell Kageyama this, or not.

"Boke. It's late. Go home." Kageyama said, startling the shorter boy. Hinata hadn't realized he stared at Kageyama this entire time. The setter approached closer, giving him a skeptical look muddled with apparent confusion.

Hinata knew he should cycle home, but his feet were placed in metaphorical quicksand. His thighs ached and his muscles refused to even flinch.

"It's cold." Hinata said.

"Yeah, stupid, because it's nighttime."

"It's especially cold, though. My arms and legs feel like they're being scratched by the wind."

"Why are you being so poetic so late in the night?" Kageyama asked, trying not to smirk at his own comment. 

Hinata looked away for a moment. He stared at the gaping moon, illuminating the nearby clouds. He watched the crickets jump in the grass and noticed some rust on his bike he hadn't seen before. It was an ordinary scene, but to the boy, there was a sense of magic in that moment. Something he could not find again for a long time, and he knew this.

Hinata stared back at Kageyama, watching him more intently this time. He watched the wind move his hair around, to create the most ridiculous looking image. Somehow, it made Kageyama look more like himself over his regular look. 

"There is something about us." Hinata started. "When you set to me, I feel genuinely happy."

"Well, I would hope so."

"When you yell at me, my heart jumps in excitement. I get this pinch, but there is no pain." Oh no, what was Hinata doing? He is probably going too far, but unlike the muscles of his body, the ones of his mouth kept going on. 

Kageyama's head turned to the side, trying to understand where the shorter boy was coming from. For the first time, he too felt the wind sharply blow against him. His face had pins and needles, and goosebumps quickly formed by the dozens.

"When we work together, everything turns out okay." Hinata finished.

"Where is this going, dumbass?"

Of course Kageyama tried to alleviate the scene by using Hinata's very own Kageyama-made nickname. But he failed. The moon shone on them and the wind howled through the scene. The crickets croaked louder, covering up the gulp Hinata made in his own throat and everything was just how it was meant to be.

"When we work together... we are a force to be reckoned with. When we are together, I feel like I fly twice as high than I do when I jump alone. There is purpose in our partnership. It makes us whole, and now, I struggle to find who I really am without you." Hinata said.

"I'm sorry-"

"No! Don't be sorry. Just listen. The thought of us playing our last game as third years haunts me in my dreams. If I could have it my way, we would be doing this everyday - forever. Daichi would be stern with us, Tanaka would laugh with Nishinoya, and Tsukki would try to irritate us. And you and I, we would bring others to awe with our partnership."

"If I could, I too, would have it that way." 

Hinata's eyes widened. His heart jumped yet again, but with a sense of security over anything else. The wind had stopped scraping and scratching him. The moon's light was dimming and the crickets had quieted. There was utter silence and total stillness. If Kageyama was not there with him, Hinata would have been rather freaked out by it all.

"Kageyama, it's not just about volleyball this time. It's about you and me. There is something there that is indescribable. When we are together, we are in total, synchronous flight. We are a thousand feet in the air, except we're not afraid of falling. We are submerged underwater, yet we can breathe-"

"We are in the coldest wind of the year, yet we are warm." Kageyama finished.

Hinata stopped like a deer in front of a freight train. He exhausted any responses he thought he could give. There was no need. Kageyama had answered him perfectly. A scene of complete magic. Hinata's hand somehow brought itself to his, feeling the thin hairs of his knuckles, then delving into the softness of his palms.

Kageyama simply stared at him doing this, and this was now almost as interesting as looking at his feet while he was walking. It was absolutely perfect to him, like a set at the perfect angle played at the perfect height that perfectly welded into Hinata's palm, as he scored yet again.

Hinata stared up at him one last time, ever so slowly closing the gap between them. Their eyes fluttered shut, and their cold lips melded into the most warmth either of them had ever felt. Hinata's heart raced more than it ever has, and he enjoyed every minute of it. But for now, all he could focus on was his tall setter, staring down at him and forming a most genuine smile. 

The wind had turned into a mellow, warm sensation. And Hinata felt like he could soar.


End file.
